


Comunication between Cousins

by BlueBell_Pond



Series: Unlikely Cousins [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Pond/pseuds/BlueBell_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away form of Comunication between the Cousins Greg and Phil. Maily text or email, some letters and the odd phone call.<br/>Just snap shots not realy adding to the plot of the series, just some fun and insight realy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking up strays Greg

Greg why is someone completing a full background check on you and into close relitives. - Phil  
Oh god, it must be the brother. - Greg  
Brother? - Phil  
Yes, dont hack into his files for gods sake Phil, im fine! There was just this drug addicit who came onto my crime scene, called the so calld whitines out on the murder and colapsed. Took him back to mine to sleep it off, he woke up and told me notto tell his brther and went back to sleep. -Greg  
So you just assume that the brother found out you took his drug addict brother home and is looking you up? - Phil  
Welllll the lad called him the British Goverment. - Greg  
Greg. - Phil  
What is it? Somthing wrong? - Greg  
Is the stray you picked up called Sherlock Holmes? - Phil  
Thats what the driving lince I found says. - Greg  
And I thought I colected the odd ones. - Phil  
Dont make me tazzer you Coulson. - Greg  
Sherlock Holmes is brother to Mycroft Holmes, who essentily is the British Goverment and he's very protective of his brother. So he's going to wonder how you got a phone so secure he can't hack it. - Phil  
Old miltery fall back? - Greg  
Holmes will see through it. He may conect the dots but if he presses you tell the truth to an extent. He's a good guy. Mostly. - Phil  
Mostly Phil? - Greg  
Just look after his brother and don't hurt him. - Phil  
Why the hell will I hurt him? - Greg  
From reports the younger Holmes is very abrasive and will tell you everything about your life. - Phil  
Really? - Greg  
Yes. - Phil  
Mystery black car just pulled up. - Greg  
Propably him. Alert me to the situation as soon as he's gone. - Phil  
I'm not going on a mission Phil. - Greg  
It may become that. Phil  
Over dramtic. - Greg

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I Lived. - Greg  
Anything to add to that? - Phil  
They're bloody insane, brilliant but insane. Homles had some suits take his brother to rehab apprently and then tried some vailed threats to know what I planed to do with hi brother and then tried to bribe me. - Greg  
Did you try to tazzer him? - Phil  
Nope but is was a close call. I told him I was thinking of asking his brother to help with cases if he got off the drugs and he tried to offe me money for it and to tell me howhe was excetra, so I calld him a daft bugger. I also added that it was obvious he cared for his brother but I wouldn't spy on him but if he wanted I would text him when he was on cases or if I thought Sherlock was back on drugs.- Greg  
Did he agree or will I have to bring you over to America? - Phil  
I'm not working for S.H.I.E.L.D yet, he kinda nodded and walked off, got a three piece suit and everything. - Greg  
You fancy him. - Phil  
He's hot but seems like a right arse. I'll talk to you later, I'm getting some cold cases for Sherlock to work on in rehab per the Ravens request. - Greg  
Raven? - Phil  
Yeah, if he's as secret as you say, gotta get a codename for him. - Greg  
You're doing this to make fun of him. - Phil  
Thats a bounes. - Greg


	2. Bomb despolise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts during the great game bombings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long

Whats your situation. We've had a reported boming on the same street as your stray. Phil

\---  
Greg. Phil

\---  
Sorry Phil. Its bloody insane over here. We have a bloke playing sherlock like his bloody vilion. Greg

Do you need back up? Phil

No. Theres only five pips and we seem to have it undercontrol. Greg

I'll have them on standby. Phil

Thanks. Greg 

\--

Phil. Greg

What happened? Phil

You've been keeping track? Greg

yes. Phil

Get your people down to (instering address of the pool). Hostage situation. Sherlocks meeting him. Greg

On their way. Phil

Thanks. Greg

\--

Did you get him? Greg

No. Sorry. Phil

Damit. Greg

We working on it. Phil

Thanks cuz. Greg

Dont mention it. Phil


	3. Any thing but that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This arent in chronicle order as mini series.
> 
> Gregs hurt pre series two

Phil did you put me on desk duty? Greg

No. However you are hurt. I belive it was your "raven'. Phil

Philllllll. Paper work. Greg  
Also not dating him.

You fancy him. Also theres nothing wrong with paper work. Phil

You love paper work. Greg

I apreatiate a good case report. Phil

Your a paperwork ninja. Greg

I do hold the fastest time on filing paoer work at SHIELD. Phil

Greg get back in your seat you can not go to that case. Or no dounts and more paper work for an entire mounth. Phil

Anything but that! God your evil. Greg

Just looking after you or would you prefere your Ravens workers to lug you back in or take you home. Phil

You are pure evil Philp. Greg

Im sending you dounts. Phil

You know i love you so much. Your my favorite. Greg

You only love me for my food. Phil

Yes. Greg

Get back to work Greg. Phil

Yeah yeah. Greg


	4. Tiny Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is curse about sherlocks new friend.

Phil could I ask you a favoure. Greg

Do you need help? I can have agents with you in ten. Phil

Not that type of favour Sherlocks just left a crime scene with a new friend. Well he left his tiny doctor at the crime scene. Greg

I'll look into it. Got a name. Phil

No. All he'd say is he's with him.

I'll see if i can get into cctv. Raven will be looking into hin as well.

Thanks, raven will tell me eventaul but I dont want him hurting Sherlock.

Your so sweet.

Philp stop mocking me, I will burn your paper work.

Greg you dont even know where I work.

Bet Barton will do it for me.

You are not aloud to go near SHIELD unless you are working for us seence you sent those nerf guns last year.

That was fun.

I dont know how you convisent me to show you the fotage.

You love me.

Goodbye Greg, some people have work.


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken gregs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a crime scene not to detailed

Phillllllllllll  
Greg are you ok? Its 3 am in london. Phil  
Why sare people do nean  
Greg? Phil  
Tjey waare kusy kids.  
Fuck  
What happened? Phil  
He killed em. Tjey wre just babues  
But you got him? He cant hurt anyone else.  
Yeah.   
He did did ut cos there mum cheeted  
Ray rays here byebye  
Greg? Phil

\---

Hows the hang over? Phil  
Ugh. Greg  
Holmes picked you up?  
Yeah. Took me home and forced pain killers into me. Lectring about drinking and getting a less distructive hobbie.  
Realy?  
Yeah.  
Thinj he likes you'  
Nah. Just about hos brother aint it. Just got called in see you.  
Bye greg.


End file.
